


sugar content

by TrickedThem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, HQ ot3 week, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Post-Canon, hqot3week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickedThem/pseuds/TrickedThem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one thing that should be noted: Kuroo is useless in the kitchen. It is a simple fact. But on the other hand he is a brilliant baker.</p><p>for the haikyu!! OT3 week. day 2: affection/ <s>memories</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar content

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dadkage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadkage/gifts).



> I asked gerri a while back for an ot3 and gerri said kurotsukkiken. which i didn't ship or even thought of but here i am looking for more content. 
> 
> a huge thank you to fie who listened to me rant a lot, inspired me and motivated me to finish this. also beta'd it for me. thank you!!

Things Kuroo Tetsurou should be doing: Paying attention to the professor and taking notes.

Things Kuroo Tetsurou is actually doing: Zoning out.

In his defense, it is the last lecture of the day and Kuroo has better things to do than listen to the professor go on and on about something Kuroo gave up on trying to figure out half an hour ago. Things like the situation back home and how to make it better are definitely more important anyway.

Because despite living in the same apartment, it feels like it has been a long time since Kuroo has seen Kenma and Tsukishima. Since he sat in the living room watching some shitty movie with Tsukishima sitting next to him; Kenma’s head in his lap and his feet propped up on Tsukishima’s. Both he and Tsukishima would keep up commentary on the movie while Kenma half heartedly keeps an eye on the screen as he plays on his 3DS.

It is not so much about seeing them as it is about wondering when they were last together for more than five minutes or sleeping? Kuroo understands how busy everyone is, with university and their jobs. Especially since it is the last month of the term and everything feels rushed.

Nowadays, if Kuroo manages to catch a few minutes with each of them before rushing to classes, it is a success. It doesn’t help that he has been coming home exhausted, wanting to do nothing but hop into the shower before falling asleep, preferably between them. Even then, sometimes Kenma is still up when Kuroo comes by, evident from the light seeping from under the office’s door. Kenma is probably up drawing or finishing a paper or something; as much as Kuroo would like to go in, bid him goodnight and see if he needs anything, Kuroo hates to interrupt Kenma and break his concentration.

The last time they actually sat down and ate together was a week ago when they went to the Karasuno + Nekoma meetup. But that doesn’t count, because as nice as everyone is, it is just not the same. They were not alone or in the comfort of their home. So has it been longer than that? Honestly, Kuroo can’t remember.

In the end, Kuroo comes up with a plan just as the professor dismisses the class. A plan that will ensure they will all there at home in the weekend. Before getting into the plan, there is one thing that should be noted: Kuroo is useless in the kitchen.

It is a simple fact.

That’s not to say he is a bad cook. In fact, he is a horrible one. But on the other hand he is a brilliant baker. Still, certain safety measures need to be taken whenever Kuroo decides to bake something. Like dishcloth duty where someone - Kenma immediately volunteers Tsukishima by walking out of the kitchen - needs to be standing guard in their small kitchen prepared to wave the dishcloth in front of the smoke detector till the alarm goes off. Instead the actual cooking is left to Kenma and Tsukishima, who split the week by alternating six days between themselves and a day for takeout.

(All of that aside, because what are these lies and slander? Kuroo is a very good cook. Kenma and Kei just don’t appreciate his efforts. Besides, he prefers Kenma and Tsukishima’s cooking anyway.)

Later that night Kuroo comes home late as usual. Instead of heading straight to the bathroom, he pauses by the kitchen door to rummage through his bag. He takes out a postit note, scribbles something on it. Kuroo holds it away from him, checking the wording. Too serious. He makes a face before crumpling the postit note and takes a new one. Satisfied with everything, he sticks it to the fridge.

Fifteen minutes later, Kuroo lifts the covers slowly as not to wake anyone and slips under the covers. Gingerly, he shifts till he can wrap his arms around Tsukishima with his face buried in Tsukishima’s nape. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

Instead of falling asleep right away, he keeps grinning and shifting, too excited for tomorrow to fall asleep. Apparently that wakes Tsukishima up enough to jam his elbow in Kuroo’s ribs.

Kuroo goes to sleep after that.

__

The next morning Kuroo wakes up to his phone vibrating on the nightstand. Groaning, he shifts to lie on his back. He looks to his phone only to immediately close his eyes again when the phone’s bright light hits him. He moves to get up but his legs are tangled with the covers that got kicked off and Tsukishima is using his arm as a pillow.

The phone’s vibrations are getting more annoying by the second and he better do something about it unless he wants to wake Tsukishima and Kenma. With his eyes still closed, Kuroo tries to twist around as much as he can before reaching a hand towards the nightstand. His fingers slide on the phone’s surface, but he can’t get a secure hold on it. Stretching his arm back further till his shoulder aches with the strain, Kuroo finally grabs the phone and shuts the alarm off.

Now that it is quiet again, Kuroo can focus on disentangling himself. He carefully lifts Tsukishima’s head and replaces his arm with his pillow. Tsukishima shifts a little but doesn’t show any signs of waking up. Good, because neither of them should wake up anytime soon.

Standing beside the bed, Kuroo pulls the covers up to cover Tsukishima and Kenma. Then, he tiptoes around the room gathering a change of clothes with his phone acting as a flashlight. On the way out, Kuroo quietly curses when he almost trips on nothing.

He looks at the bed just in case before nodding to himself. Mind made up, Kuroo stops by the bed and bends down to press a kiss to Kenma and Tsukishima’s cheeks. He smirks as he straightens, good thing Tsukishima is asleep and won’t mock his romantic tendencies.

Twenty minutes later Kuroo is out of the door.

__

Tsukishima opens an eye once Kuroo is out of the bedroom. He actually likes Kuroo’s small kisses but it is better to tease Kuroo. Besides, Kenma likes it when Kuroo is flustered and it makes Kuroo kiss them again. That aside, since Tsukishima still has about half an hour before he should get up, Tsukishima cuddles up to Kenma and pulls the covers tighter around them.

He wakes up again when Kuroo closes the door behind him. Getting up from the bed, Tsukishima grabs his phone and disables his alarm. He puts it back on the nightstand and heads to the bathroom. After he is done, he grabs it to checks on his emails on the way to the kitchen. Tsukishima doesn’t look up from his phone as he starts up the kettle. He opens the fridge to grab breakfast. Tsukishima notices the postit note when he closes the fridge door.

Tsukishima has a small smile the whole time during breakfast.

After eating and washing the dishes, he dries his hands and takes the postit note with him back to the bedroom. He replasters it on Kenma’s 3DS before hopping into the shower.

Before going out, Tsukishima checks on Kenma. He pushes the hair out of his face and kisses his forehead.

“Come on, sleepy head, time to wake up.” Tsukishima whispers, gently playing with Kenma’s hair.

The first things Kenma sees when he wakes up is Tsukishima smiling down on him. (It is a small, small smile but still a smile.) Kenma blinks a couple of times before sitting up. Tsukishima pulls the covers off and helps Kenma stand up. When Kenma is standing beside him, Tsukishima gives him another kiss on the forehead and bends down to grab the cup he left on the nightstand. Surrendering to the fact he has to wake up, Kenma accepts the cup of coffee.

Kenma follows Tsukishima out of the bedroom, watches him put on his shoes and take his bag.

“Don’t forget to eat breakfast, it’s already on the table,” Kenma nods and takes another sip of his coffee. “and don’t stay too long on your DS, your classes start at 10.” Kenma nods again and waves Tsukishima goodbye.

__

It is 3:00 pm when Kuroo comes home and nobody's home. Kuroo feels relieved, the plan has not been compromised. Kuroo sets the shopping bag on the kitchen counter, he grabs two bowls. He empties the apples in one and the strawberries in the other. He puts on his apron and washes his hands. Knowing Tsukishima might come home first, Kuroo washes the strawberries first and starts working on the strawberry shortcake.

Fifteen minutes later and the batter for the shortcake is in the oven. In the meantime, Kuroo is slicing the strawberries and preparing the whipped cream and the apple pie’s pastry. Another twenty minutes later, Kuroo is cutting the cake into two layers. It takes him five minutes to finish the whole thing. He places the shortcake on the counter to cool.

Kuroo is slicing the remaining strawberries and putting them in a small bowl when he hears the jingle of keys at the door.

“Smells good.” Tsukishima comments from his place at the doorway.

“I know.” Kuroo doesn’t look at Tsukishima. He grabs the remaining whipped cream and puts it on the strawberries.

“What are you doing in the kitchen alone?”

“I thought I would surprise you. Besides, I got everything under control.”

“You mean you disconnected the smoke detector again, didn’t you?”

“Well, when you put it that way. But I was prepared, okay?”

“I can’t believe you, dishcloth duty is not a -”

“Here.” Kuroo hands the small bowl filled with whipped cream covered strawberries into Tsukishima’s hands.

“Are you bribing me?”

“Is it working?”

“Hmmp.”

Kuroo grabs a large frying pan and places the sugar and butter in it. Tsukishima clicks his tongue.

“Then since you are - unnecessarily - worried about me, why don’t you take that knife and start peeling the apples?”

Grumbling, Tsukishima grabs the knife from the smiling Kuroo. “After that you can lightly fry the apples. Don’t forget the cinnamon, Kenma likes cinnamon.” He finishes his snack first, washes his hand before peeling the apples.

Tsukishima is stirring the apples when he looks at Kuroo. He looks at his back as Kuroo rolls the crust. Sensing Tsukishima starring, Kuroo looks back. He smirks and wipes his forehead, only to pout as Tsukishima clutches his sides and laughs.

Kuroo left a flour streak on his forehead.

__

Kuroo is cutting slits into the pie’s crust when Kenma comes home. Kenma takes one look at Kuroo and Tsukishima before stepping into the kitchen to check its state. He hums before turning around and going to change.

“Not you too, Kenma!” Kuroo’s voice follows him out of the kitchen. Along with Tsukishima’s snickers.

__

Sitting on the sofa with the ones he love is all Kuroo wanted. Whatever is playing on the tv doesn’t matter, although waiting for the apple pie to cool down enough so they can eat it is making Kenma antsy. Not to say Tsukishima is doing any better. He may act like he is cool and indifferent, but he keeps looking at the strawberry shortcake from the corner of his eye.

Kuroo is flattered beyond belief with their behaviour. He is too happy to make any comments or tease them, instead he flips on a different channel and waits a couple more minutes before sitting forwards to grab the knife and cut the pie and shortcake.

The smiles Kenma and Tsukishima give him when he hands them the plates are worth the three hours in the kitchen.

Cutting a piece for himself, Kuroo relaxes on the sofa.

“Of course he can avoid all the bullets.” Tsukishima scoffs as the actor on screen avoids everything coming his way and miraculously shoots the villain instead.

“The plot is a better armour, you know?”

“But if the hero got killed here the film would be over. It is too late for an origin story.” Kenma remarks, shifting so he is sitting sideways on the sofa. Immediately, Kuroo and Tsukishima raise their plates to make space for Kenma to spread his legs on their laps.

Sitting like this, as it always should be worth taking up a longer shift next week to make up for today.

__

Omake: The postit note.

Tsukishima stares at the postit note with a frown. He can make out some words but Kuroo’s chicken scratch is as unintelligible as ever. Tsukishima came a long way the last three years, from immediately throwing the paper away to understanding some words.

Sighing, Tsukishima finishes his morning routine. Before he goes out, he brings Kenma the usual cup of coffee and the note.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Kuroo’s kitty apron. (which is a v imp detail) [Option A (which is no longer available on the etsy shop)](http://img0.etsystatic.com/il_430xN.88949226.jpg) and [Option B (the fabric is so cute and lets pretend it comes in adult sizes.)](https://www.etsy.com/listing/67425383/cat-lovers-child-apron-and-adjustable?ref=market)
> 
> \- Excited for the apple pie!Kenma looks exactly like [excited for a new game!kenma and going to meet hinata!kenma](http://31.media.tumblr.com/f0661603a72b3ad831d920f1b7192163/tumblr_inline_n7cvtueaGq1si1sgx.jpg)
> 
> -the title is from gintama
> 
> edit: this was meant to have another omake but I couldn't work it. 
> 
> also, here is my [tumblr](roarofalannister.tumblr.com) pls come and talk to me about kurotsukkiken.


End file.
